Adam Redford
Adam Garett Redford is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is a type 1 vampire, and a member of the Firelock Coven Guard. He is physically 34, and is really over 2 centuries years old. He previously had an ability which made him unbeatable in a straightforward physical fight with no other abilities involved, but he has lost this ability. Appearance Adam is large, strong and well-built, reflections of his previous ability. He has a slightly rugged appearance and looks aggressive. Like all type 1 vampires, he has pale, ice cold, hard, sparkling skin, and his eyes are golden since he feeds on animal blood. They were previously a deep red, before hunting humans was outlawed. His hair is an ashen blonde, of varying length and spiked. Abilities As a type 1 vampire, Adam has enhanced strength, speed and senses, and the ability to sense other supernaturals. His skin is cold, stony and almost impenetrable, and he can use his venom to heal himself, as well as to turn humans into vampires by biting them. He is immortal, forever frozen at his current age, and is naturally attractive. In addition, he also had the ability to be unbeatable in a straightforward fight. This ability made it impossible for him to be beaten thus, and also impossible for any to even succeed in injuring or biting him in such a fight. The only exception to this rule would be if his opponent had an ability which he or she used on Adam. However, he unfortunately lost this ability, when a werewolf named Lana Clarke deleted several abilities globally, overcome with grief over her imprint's death. He now has no additional abilities. Coven, Family & Relationships Adam belongs to no coven, but his loyalties are to the Firelock Coven which he serves as a Guard member. Before this, he belonged to the Defining Coven, along with Astarte, Belleze and Ariana. During this time, he formed a close friendship with Ariana which lasts to this day, and which is often mistaken for a romantic relationship by those who are unaware of her imprintee status and marriage. His birth family have never been mentioned, and they are presumably dead. He also has no known mate or children. History Like with Ariana and Belleze, little is known of Adam's history, not even his origin. He was first seen as a member of the strange coven who had called Tomas Reddan to them to warn him of a threat to Tannith Reddan. After this he left the Defining Coven, joining the Firelock Coven Guard with Ariana and Belleze. Since joining he has taken part in several fights and battles, and his skills and ability were very useful. However, he also lost his ability. He had been training with Ariana at the time, mockfighting, and she succeeded in biting him - something the ability should have made impossible since her own ability didn't counter his. This was how the loss of abilities was first discovered. Etymology Adam is a Hebrew name meaning "man" or "earth" or "to be red". This final meaning could refer to his vampirism and to the original red of his vampiric eyes, before an animal blood diet turned them golden. His middle name, Garett, is a Germanic name which means "strength of the spear", and may refer to his role as a Guard member. His surname is English, and means "red river crossing". This again could refer to vampirism and blood. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 1